Diskussion:Dv/Fragment 154 102
Fußnoten übernehmen Im Licht der Diskussion:Pes/Fragment_119_01 scheint mir die Einordnung dieses Fragments als Plagiat zweifelhaft. Hier wurden in der Tat vier Quellen so übernommen, wie sie im Original stehen (mit Anpassungen an die Zitierweise). Aber mindestens eine davon muss Dv wirklich in der Hand gehabt haben, denn sie wird anderswo als Quelle anderer Plagiate geführt: Kategorie:Schindler_1986. Auch die Arbeiten von Bothe, Brownlie und Schachter tauchen ständig in den Fußnoten auf. "Verdächtig" würde ich noch für angemessen halten. PlagProf:-) 16:02, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Referenzen auf Bothe, Brownlie und Schachter werden systematisch von Randelzhofer übernommen, siehe http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Randelzhofer_1991b und http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Randelzhofer_1991. Dass Schindler selbst Plagiatsquelle ist, schließt nicht aus, dass er in diesem Zusammenhang als Referenz plagiiert wird. Für mich ist dieses Fragment als Plagiat eindeutig. Hotznplotz 18:59, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Schindler: "Schließt nicht aus" ist natürlich nicht dasselbe wie "Nachweis". :: Brownlie: Habe nachgesehen, man fragt sich wirklich, ob Dv dieses Werk jemals in der Hand gehabt hat. Der skurrile Fehlverweis in Dv/Fragment_159_08 ist vielleicht durch einen Flüchtigkeitsfehler zu erklären. Es fällt auch auf, dass sich die ZItierweise ständig ändert - mal nur erste Seite mit ff, mal Angabe der ersten bis letzten Seite, mal "International Law", mal "International Law and the Use of Force", aber das scheint auch nicht davon abzuhängen, ob Randelzhofer oder Pauer als Vorlage dienen. :: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass man so etwas richtig unter "Bauernopfer" listet. Vielleicht brauchen wir eine eigene Kategorie für das Absaugen von Fußnoten. Da wäre mir wichtig, dass ein einzelner Vorfall nur dann als Plagiat gewertet wird, wenn man nachweisen kann, dass der Verfasser die mitzitierte Quelle nicht eingesehen hat (z.B. Übernahme eines Fehlers). So etwas wie das vorliegende Fragment sollten wir dagegen nur dann als Plagiat werten, wenn sich dafür eine Reihe weiterer Beispiele finden lassen, die einen Plagiatsverdacht erhärten. Die bloße Übereinstimmung von vier weiterführenden Quellen in einer Fußnote sollte nicht reichen. Dafür kann es auch andere Gründe geben als Abschreiben. PlagProf:-) 20:57, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::: Theoretisch kann es in diesem Fall sicher andere Gründe als Abschreiben geben, aber die Anzahl der von DV aus den Quellen übernommenen Literaturreferenzen ist locker dreistellig. Ich kann hierbei schwer einen anderen Zweck erkennen, als eine fremde geistige Leistung als eigene auszugeben. ::: Wenn das Einzelfälle wären, könnte man sicher über die Notwendigkeit eines Nachweises (die es auch gibt, s. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Dv/Fehlerhafte_Quellenangaben oben) reden, aber da die Übernahmen systematisch erfolgen, halte ich es für evident, dass er plagiiert. Hier für jede einzelne Übernahme einen Nachweis zu fordern, dass er die entsprechende Quelle nicht in der Hand gehabt haben kann, halte ich für überzogen. Und streng genommen nachweisen kann man es sowieso nicht, da man sich immer noch im Bereich von Wahrscheinlichkeitserwägungen bewegt (auch ein übernommener Fehler könnte ja nur rein zufällig identisch sein). Hotznplotz 07:25, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Verdacht vs. Fakten :::Seit es das Wiki gibt, wurde nicht ein einziges Mal an der Dokumentation eines Verdachtes gearbeitet, auch wenn das manchmal behauptet wurde. Es wurden immer einfach Fakten beschrieben. Gerade das machte die Gegner ja so verzweifelt und ließ sie von Anfang an die schwersten und peinlichsten Geschütze gegen die Dokumentation auffahren: weil sich inhaltlich überhaupt nichts daran rütteln lässt. Das könnte man ändern, indem wir hier nun eine Bewegung in Richtung esoterischer Ahnungen einbringen. Damit sollte das Wiki m.E. lieber nicht anfangen. Am besten dokumentiert man Fakten. Vor allem, wenn man mit vielen freiwilligen Helfern gemeinsam in einem Wiki daran arbeitet. Dann streitet sich auch keiner. Als Dokumentare und Beitragende in einer kollaborativen Plattform sollten wir keine "Verdachtskonstrukte" einführen, sondern uns einfach nur emsig am Zusammentragen von Fakten beteiligen. Die eigentliche Auswertung und die Konsequenzen waren von Anfang an nicht Aufgabe des Wikis, sondern die Dokumentation. So dass jeder Internetnutzer und jede Prüfungskommission darauf zugreifen kann und sich ein eigenes Bild machen kann. Weder hat das Wiki die Funktion eines Richters noch die eines Kriminologen oder die eines moralischen Bewerters. Wenn eine Stelle ok ist mit vier Quellen, warum soll das dann nicht woanders auch ok sein? Das "ok sein" gehört in den Hintergrund. Die Arbeit an den Fakten sollte der Schwerpunkt sein. Wohin sollten sonst solche Verdachtskaffeesatzlesereien führen? "Ich sehe die Fakten, ich habe keine Beweise, aber ich GLAUBE Ihnen nicht. Ich habe weiterhin den Verdacht, dass Sie die Quelle nie angeschaut haben"!? Das kann es ja wohl nicht sein. Martin Klicken 07:09, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC)